A tined lead adapted for attachment to organ trabeculations, for example in a heart, to conduct electrical pulses to stimulate the tissue.
It is old to provide an electrode having a tip portion with an axial bore extending through the tip surface and into the reduced diameter portion of the electrode and fill the bore with silicone rubber. Also it is old to provide an axial bore in an electrode that is wider at a location axially remote from the tip surface than at its opening through the tip surface and fill such a bore with silicone rubber. However, problems encountered with such prior art electrodes include that one does not know if the bore is filled or how well the silicone rubber is anchored in the bore. Further, to drill a bore in an electrode that is narrower at the tip surface than it is at a location remote from the tip surface increases the expense of making the electrode.
Additionally, it is old to provide a lead that has tines that are circular in cross sections perpendicular to the directions that the tines extend away from the portions of the lead to which the tines are joined. However, with such prior art tined leads, in the event the lead is to be reset, in withdrawing the lead from the heart, the heart muscle may be damaged since the leads do not have much "give" while being withdrawn.
In order to minimize and/or overcome problems such as the above, this invention has been made.